<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Of My Life by Meisinlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153679">Love Of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove'>Meisinlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Innuendos/dirty talks, Married madaan, Squint for chiakana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:39:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisinlove/pseuds/Meisinlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mikejima wished that he brought along Anzu on his overseas work. He regrets of not being able to celebrate both his and her birthday in person. Most especially their anniversary too, he took a mental note not to do this again unless Anzu is with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anzu/Mikejima Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hi this idea had been bothering me for days now so I have to released it or I’ll go insane AHSJDKJFJF I know there’s a few madaan shippers out there so, this is for y’all ✌️ Hc that Madara would use endearments for her fufu~</p><p> </p><p>Ps: no beta read we die like these idols (jk) ooc warning too</p><p>Pps: warning this is my first nsfwish fic so I’m sorry if I skipped a lot since my brain short circuits for the smut parts. In other words I tried my best to write one. So pls don’t judge me that much I am a poor amateur nsfw fic writer 🙇</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around two in the morning, Mikejima finally arrives at his home safely and immediately unlocked the door. He’s exhausted from his overseas work that he did for a straight two years, not even able to come home even during holidays stressed him out during those years. He casually did this during his high school days, but it’s different when he finally got married and will start a family of his own soon. The one he longs and yearns forever since he had mishaps with his parents. He did his best to fix his family’s dilemma before getting married to someone he truly loves.</p><p>Speaking of love, he had a rocky start with it. Anzu, who was a mere producer back then, caught his eyes on her. He intentionally tried to use her, but it backfires on him. He thought that he can use her easily, but then he saw how strong and impactful she was to him and to his fellow idols. He felt a sting of pain in his heart when he confessed to Anzu that they were actually not that kind of childhood friends but a only playmates. Anzu stood there staring at him confused while Mikejima told her that the reason she couldn’t remember him is because they were not that close. It was his plan to finally reveal the truth and accepts Anzu’s hatred over this since she felt betrayed. That was not the case at all, she didn’t judged him and hated him for that. She thanked him for telling the truth so that she won’t feel guilty for not remembering him anymore.</p><p>At that moment, Mikejima felt something that he haven’t experience before. The way his heart skips when she smiled and told him she forgives him. He didn’t believe that he was forgiven even though it made her wary about him after that. He was speechless at that time and eventually hugged her tight which Anzu responded the hug back. He wondered if this is how Shinkai felt when he met Morisawa at that time. It’s because of Morisawa that Shinkai managed to keep moving forward, was it love? He doesn’t know what love feels like that’s why, but if it is then he’s glad that he found Anzu again.</p><p>He supported her all throughout the years of being everyone’s producer. Anzu was grateful for all the help he does since she’s producing a lot of idols compared to just Yumenosaki’s idols. He likes to help her whenever he’s available because he, for sure, can tease her all the time, give her some different perspective and advices, checked up on her especially when she’s overworking again, and then he can’t deny that he loves just being with her. Everyone noticed that he’s very happy whenever Anzu is next to him, and the latter was quite oblivious at the start until finally Mikejima arranged a live just for her. Thanks for the numerous attempts of his friends to convince him to confess and he delivered at the end.</p><p>The first few years of dating was nerve wrecking for the two. Mikejima didn’t have any experience from this and Anzu who tries to avoid getting caught to a scandal that might ruined NewDi’s idol MaM and leader of Double Face. Mikejima tried to asks for relationship advices starting from the people he knew like Shinkai and Morisawa, both of them said that staying true to oneself which made him more confused but he remembered that nonetheless. Nothing changed though when they started dating, they tried to avoid having too much public display of affections outside but when they’re alone there will be lots of stealing kisses and cuddles while having conversations.</p><p>Now back to the present, once he came inside he took off his shoes while whispering a ‘I’m back’ since he tries to enter real quiet now. He didn’t even told Anzu he’s coming home today and just told her he’s coming tomorrow instead. He just wanted to surprise her in their own home instead of her waiting in the airport, also it’s their anniversary tomorrow that’s why he wanted to go home in advance. The things he do for his beloved one is something note worthy.</p><p>He removed his coat, drags his luggage away from the doorway entrance, and is about to go straight to the bedroom until he heard a noise in the living room. When he checked it, the television is still on but no one’s sitting in the couch. Before turning off the tv, he saw someone sleeping in the couch.</p><p>‘<em>Oh my, she fell asleep here without even blankets on her.</em>’ He smiles at the sight of Anzu sleeping soundly. The tiredness wore off when he saw her and walked slowly towards her. He’s debating if he would just carry her in their bedroom or surprise her and wake her up. Eventually did the latter, he couldn’t help it since he really missed her after that grueling two years of not seeing each other.</p><p>First he taps on her shoulder, but she only groaned. Second, he tried shaking her but she frowned and shoves away his hands away from her. Mikejima was holding his laughter after that.</p><p>‘<em>She’s so cute</em>.’</p><p>Since physical force won’t wake her up, he resorted with whispering her endearing names and started placing kisses on her cheeks. He didn’t stop until she finally started waking up.</p><p>“Good morning, my love.” He greeted her with a cheeky grin plastered in his face. Anzu’s eyes widen and stood up immediately.</p><p>“What!?” She almost screamed, scared that she saw a burglar in their living room.</p><p>“I’m back. Did you missed me?”</p><p>“How? I thought-“ She was so bewildered that Mikejima cups her face and kisses her, he’s barely holding himself from pouncing into her though.</p><p>“Surprise~” He said while kissing her nose. He was amused at her surprised reaction, she went flustered after the kiss. As if a cold water splashes into Anzu, she rapidly hooked her arms around her husband’s neck and her legs around his waist.</p><p>“Welcome back!” She said while she hugged him tight while Mikejima carried her and sat in the couch.</p><p>“I missed you so much. It’s hard living here alone without you, next time don’t take more of those various jobs overseas.” She scolds him.</p><p>“Haha I’m sorry. I missed you too and it was really hard to be separated from you for two whole years. Now that I’m back I have to make it up for you, honey.”</p><p>“As you should be. But I thought you were arriving tomorrow?”</p><p>“That’s a lie.” She shoves herself away from him and glares at him.</p><p>“Being lied again.”</p><p>“No, no, that’s not my intention! I was planning to surprise you!”</p><p>“Really?” She squints at him.</p><p>“Yes, of course! Do you know what day is today hmm?” He raises his brows playfully while Anzu grabbed her phone and checked the date.</p><p>“Oh. It’s our anniversary.” Then she finally smiled, the smile that Mikejima really loves to see in person.</p><p>“That’s right. I don’t wanna be tired when I come back at our anniversary.”</p><p>“Aww. I love you.” She said while giving him a quick peck on his lips.</p><p>“I love you more, my sweet Anzu-san.” He grabs her chin with his right and pulled her into another slow kiss while his left arm surrounds her waist and scooted her closer. Despite being almost three in the morning, the two settled there for awhile to make up the lost in physical touch.</p><p>“W-we should get into the bed. You need to sleep after all.” Once they pulled out to breathe, Anzu suggested that.</p><p>“Okay, but there’s no promises that I will be able to sleep tonight.” He bumps their foreheads together and let out a smirk.</p><p>“What? Why??”</p><p>“I wonder why. I can’t help myself just seeing you in my shirt alone.” As soon as those words left on his lips, he uses his right hand to grope and squeeze her ass that made her squirmed.</p><p>“T-that’s-“ she was embarrassed especially when she felt something is poking on her rear, she didn’t know he will come early that’s why she thought of wearing her husband’s shirt for comfort. Now she was caught red handed.</p><p>“Now, let’s go towards our love nest!”</p><p>“Our what??”</p><p>“I meant our bedroom~” he winked at her and stood up carrying his wife easily.</p><p>“The tv..”</p><p>“What about it?” He glanced at the tv who’s currently showing a couple in the middle of love making. That alone gave him a mischievous smirk.</p><p>“Seems like someone is eager as well.”</p><p>“N-no! I meant turn it off.”</p><p>“Ah, of course.” He hastily turned off the television and walks away happily from the living room.</p><p>Upon arrival in their bedroom, Mikejima shuts the door using his feet and places Anzu to the bed carefully. The two can barely see each other but because of the moonlight sipping through their curtains, they can vaguely see one another. No one spoke yet they’re just staring at each other until they simultaneously smiled, trying to process what just happened especially to Anzu. She never expected something like this happened, despite knowing him for a decade and a half. He kept surprising her to no end and mayhaps one of the reason why she fell for him.</p><p>“Still can’t believe you’re finally here. Those two years felt longer than I imagined.” She started while gently caressing his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that but this time I’m not leaving you alone again. For you, who wanted to make my dreams to come true. The dream of having a happy and loving family.” He proceeds to kiss her forehead, then the nose, both cheeks, and lastly, the lips. A slow and sensual kiss to express how overwhelming love for her.</p><p>“Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I am grateful that I’m the one who you choose to love. Thank you for tolerating my silly antics to no end and the fact that you are used to it made me really happy.” He grabs her hand and pressing soft kisses on it.</p><p>“I love you more than my own life, I will cherish and take care of you, and I will try to make you the happiest person ever, my love.” This rendered Anzu speechless, normally she would get flustered whenever she hears those. Fortunately, she can decipher which one is sincere and which is not. After all those years, Mikejima is like a puzzle that she couldn’t figure it out and when he finally lets his guard down she was able to finish the puzzle and that one last missing piece was actually her all along. Suddenly, tears coming out from the corner of her eyes that made her husband worried.</p><p>“Love, why are you crying?” He said while brushing away those tears with his thumbs.</p><p>“Uhm, hm.” She shook his head as if saying it’s not his fault, it’s just she got emotional with every word she heard that comes from him. Her heart blissfully flutters every time he says ‘I love you’ and ‘thank yous’ to her.</p><p>“I see.” Words not needed to convey what his beloved wife meant as what they say actions speaks louder than words. He knows her just like how she knows him, that shows how comfortable and compatible they are for each other.</p><p>“Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, dear. Taking care and raising children of our own and then growing old next to you is something I look forward to. Happy anniversary, baby. I know you heard a lot of I love you’s from me, but I really meant it. I love you so much, Anzu.” He muttered next to her ear and then nuzzles her neck, which is her most sensitive spot that ended up her clutching to him tightly.</p><p>‘<em>He’s doing it again.</em>’ Anzu thought. Most likely because he couldn’t help himself anymore after being separate for awhile. Anzu didn’t mind at all cause she misses this as well, both missed their affections that can’t be easily replaced via messages and video calls.</p><p>‘<em>It’s already morning, I don’t know if we can still go out today. But I think I’ll make this an exception for once.</em>’</p><p>“M-Mada..ra...hng.”</p><p>“Yes?” He momentarily paused attacking her neck when he heard he was being called. Then looked at her face.</p><p>“We.. we can do it if you want to..” she immediately looked away after saying that as she was a bit embarrassed despite doing that for a couple of times now.</p><p>“Are you sure? What about your work?”</p><p>“I already took off in advance because I thought you’re coming home at later times.” Mikejima’s eyes lit up and was already thanking her for that.</p><p>“Then, if don’t mind moving up a bit.” She nodded and crawls back near the headboard while her husband removes the excess clothing he was wearing. Her eyes focuses on those tone muscles and abs displayed in front of her, she guesses he still exercises even if he’s busy with work.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Anzu rolled her eyes when he said that, but giggled after.</p><p>“What are you laughing for, you should remove yours too~” He said as he climbs the bed and went closer to her.</p><p>“I like this shirt though.”</p><p>“The real thing is already here. Don’t be shy~”</p><p>“Ehh~”</p><p>“Come on, dear~”</p><p>“Okay fine, wait.” Casually removing the panty and the shirt that she felt a bit of chilly when exposed, even though the shirt was loose for her it’s different when it’s entirely removed.</p><p>“That’s a nice melons you got there.”</p><p>“Don’t call them melons!” She pouted and abruptly covers her boobs while Mikejima laughs lightheartedly.</p><p>“Darling, that’s a compliment though.” He scoots closer until there’s no more distance between them. Then grabs her hands and kisses the back of her palms, teasingly licking the tips of her fingertips. Seducing her with his alluring deep low voice that puts her in a nice mood.</p><p>“I will savor this midnight snack of mine.” He whispered and that made Anzu shivered.</p><p>“W-well, enjoy your meal then~” she knows how to play this game too. She picked it up well from him too.</p><p>“Oh, I definitely will. I~tadaki~masu~” He dives in and catch her lips once again, he made sure he started slow before deepening the kiss with his tongue exploring her. She then hooked her arms around his neck and spreads her legs to accommodate more space for him. He massages her inner thigh and one hand fondles her breast then teases the nipple while brushing his member to her pussy which she responds by grinding herself into him.</p><p>“My, you’re so eager.” He muttered.</p><p>“W-who’s fault was it?”</p><p>“Me.” Then proceeds give her feverish kisses starting from the jawline down to the neck and shoulder. Continues to nip the part where neck and shoulder meets that made her gasped and licks it if he thought he bit too hard as an apology. After giving her a couple of love bites, he continues downwards from her throat, collarbones, and through her chest. Giving a good amount of attention to both of her boobs. He sucked and swirls his tongue over the nipples then decides to graze his teeth that made them stand firm and erect while listening to his wife’s gasps and moans. A music to his ears, he loves it.</p><p>He stopped for a minute and tried to search for a lube in their nightstand, meanwhile the hot and bothered Anzu watched him as she wondered why did left him in that position. He chuckled when he saw her staring at him probably thought he had enough but that’s far from the truth. He pinched her nose and told her he wanted to prepare her safely since it’s been a long time since they did this. Unless she had one night stands where she was offended and smack him a couple of times in which he explains he was just joking, that still earned him a glare.</p><p>“Maybe you’re the one who had flings over there. Hmph.”</p><p>“Eh? How could I? When we both had one on one video call masturbation session-“</p><p>“Uwaa! Shameless! Don’t remind me of those times!” She vastly covered his mouth and tries to erase those moments. </p><p>“Well, at least I’m not masturbating to a cheap porn, I would prefer my wife over those fake and unrealistic videos.” He said once he pries her hands from his mouth. She was blushing when he heard that since she found it both embarrassing and at the same time endearing for him to be that loyal to her.</p><p>“Would you prefer for me to jerk off to those awful contents then?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then that’s settles it.” The pop from opening the lube made Anzu realize they’re still in the middle of fucking each other.</p><p>“Oh, this is almost empty. Did you use it?” She averts her eyes from that and weakly denied it.</p><p>“Really~”</p><p>“I- waa!” She shrieked when those cold coated fingers touches her clit and starts massaging her outer wells.</p><p>“No use to lie~ well, then. Shall we start?” He placed the bottle aside in the nightstand and went on to prepare his beloved one who’s slightly bucking herself from his touch alone. He went for a kiss once again as a distraction from pushing his slender fingers to her entrance one by one. She started to time her thrust when a third finger was inserted, desperately to touch her G-spot. When Mikejima founds out, he started to aggressively pushing on time with Anzu’s rhythm. Eventually he had to pull out his fingers and replace it with his own cock, he grabs that same lube and fetches a condom when he was stopped.</p><p>“D-don't need condoms.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Y-Yes. Do it raw.” His brain went short circuit when he heard those. He was excited of course that his heart’s beating fast, a lot of things comes into his mind especially if they will finally have a child or not. That anticipation of having a kid makes him nervous, but he really wants it so that he can be a better parent than his own parents.</p><p>“Hurry up.” Anzu was getting impatient and kicks him back to reality.</p><p>“Ah, sorry!” He hurriedly poured the last contents of the bottle into his dick and then positioned himself. They haven’t done it without condom so this is their first time and practically saying they’re both ready to have a child. Actually if it weren’t for Mikejima being away for years they would probably have a kid by now. Luckily, Anzu was so understanding and patient for him to come back and start their parenthood soon. She knows it is worth the wait.</p><p>He started penetrating her slowly and set the pace slow at first until she was comfortable and told him to go faster. His deep thrusts becomes more vigorous when he hits the same spot that made her mewl and didn’t slow down even a bit. When she noticed that the pace slowed down, she insisted on being lifted so she can straddle him. As she sunk down all the way, both moaned in unison and started to go faster and faster until one of them is close enough to come.</p><p>“Honey I’m about to come, do you mind changing positions?”</p><p>“H-hm.” She nodded off and was flipped into all fours now. His grips on her waist shows how indeed he’s close considering the rapid change of their positions. She grinds on him at the same time how he’s pounding on her non-stop, it gets more and more intense that she braced herself by gripping the bed’s headboard.</p><p>“I-I’m close. S-so close. Ughh fuck.” Few more thrusts and he finally comes and fills her with his seed, both moaned at the same time and then flops on the bed breathless after that intense welcome back sex.</p><p>“Th-that was amazing.” He said while carefully pulls himself out and immediately cuddles Anzu.</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>“I missed that.”</p><p>“Haha, you think so too. Same here.”</p><p>“Thank you. I know I’ve told you this a lot now, but I want to say it again and I’m not getting tired from this.” Gently strokes away those strands in her face while fondly looking at her.</p><p>“It’s the least that I can do. I really want to have our baby soon once you came back so-“ She was intervened when Mikejima embraced her tight.</p><p>“You really never fails to surprise me everyday, Anzu. That’s what I really love about you.”</p><p>“Hehe, I’m glad to hear that~” That earns her a kiss to atop of her head. After that, neither of them speaks anymore and Anzu enjoys listening to her husband’s heart beat which is beating really fast. Either from the sex or from her confession or probably both. The silence in their bedroom was comforting and they’re currently entangled, loving the clinginess towards each other. After all, they both deserved after waiting for seven hundred and thirty days.</p><p><br/>
Extra~</p><p>“Do you wanna have a shower?”</p><p>“I think I’m good.”</p><p>“Aww, I was planning to have part two there~”</p><p>“No! We need to go out later. At least we can still manage in the afternoon.”</p><p>“Eh~”</p><p>“Please”</p><p>“Okay, if you say so, love.”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>“That is if we are doing it again tonight~”</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>“No take backs now, dear. Think about our future baby.”</p><p>“....”</p><p>“Now we need to sleep the sun is rising.” He pulls the blanket on them while still entangled with his wife who’s currently regretting something.</p><p>‘<em>I don’t think I can last longer tonight. Me and my big mouth</em>.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will definitely try and improve writing smut fic and deliver smth decent in the future AHSJDKDJF. Tho that is if I have time ugh work is being an ass I have tons of wips cuz of it and haven’t finished them cries</p><p>I was planning to go anon for this fic but I said nah ahsjdk I need to get used to it lolol</p><p>Thank u for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>